Conventionally, a semiconductor apparatus having a both-side heat radiation structure is disclosed in JP-A-2001-156225 corresponding to US 2005/0167821. The apparatus includes a semiconductor chip, which is sandwiched between a pair of heat radiation members so that the heat is radiated from both sides of the chip. In the apparatus, the chip is sandwiched between the radiation members via a connection member. The chip together with the heat radiation members are sealed with a resin mold so as to expose a heat radiation surface of each heat radiation member from the resin mold. The heat radiation surface of the radiation member is opposite to a mounting surface of the radiation member. The chip is mounted on the mounting surface of the radiation member.
A manufacturing method of the apparatus will be explained. First, the chip is bonded on one heat radiation member. Then, the other heat radiation member is bonded to the chip such that the one heat radiation member is spaced apart from the other heat radiation member by a predetermined distance. Then, the chip with the heat radiation members is arranged in a die such that the heat radiation surface of one of the heat radiation members contacts the die. In this case, the heat radiation surface of the other heat radiation member does not contact the die so that a gap between the other heat radiation member and the die is formed. If the die sandwiches both heat radiation members, force for pressing the heat radiation surface with the die is directly transmitted to the chip, so that the chip may be damaged. Thus, it is necessary to provide the gap between the other heat radiation member and the die. Then, resin material is inserted into the die, and the resin material is hardened.
Then, resin burr of the resin mold in the gap between the heat radiation surface of the other heat radiator member and the die is removed. Dimensions of each heat radiation member are controlled such that a shape tolerance of each heat radiation surface such as a parallelism between two heat radiation surfaces, a flatness of each heat radiation surface, a positional relationship between the heat radiation surfaces, and a thickness of the other heat radiation member is disposed within a predetermined accuracy range. Thus, the semiconductor apparatus is completed.
However, since the die does not tightly sandwich or hold the heat radiation members so as not to damage the semiconductor chip, it is necessary to remove the resin burr formed on the heat radiation surface of the other heat radiation member so that the semiconductor apparatus having both-side heat radiation structure is obtained.
When the resin burr is removed, it is necessary to perform a step for adjusting the shape tolerance of the heat radiation surfaces. Accordingly, it is necessary to control quality of an assembling step of the heat radiation members and the semiconductor chip, and further, to control the shape tolerance of each heat radiation member with high accuracy.
Thus, it is required to manufacture a semiconductor apparatus having a both-side heat radiation structure with high accuracy of shape tolerance without a step for removing a resin burr of a resin mold and without a step for adjusting a shape tolerance with high accuracy.